


5 Times Jim Pulled Someone Close to See (+ 1 Time For the Sake of Being Close)

by drpeepee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Glasses, M/M, glasses!jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpeepee/pseuds/drpeepee
Summary: Based on prompt "I lost my glasses, so I've gotten into the habit of pulling people close so I can see who they are" and also my hatred for my glasses.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	5 Times Jim Pulled Someone Close to See (+ 1 Time For the Sake of Being Close)

**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating this as soon as possible, but school starts back next week so idk how active ill be.  
> keep on and be safe! <3  
> -Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually proof read (part of it) for once!! go me!!

_ They've gotta be here. _

Jim frantically pulled random items from the shelves. The bathroom he shared with his best friend and roommate, Bones, was stocked with seemingly everything one might possibly need in a bathroom.

Except the one thing Jim needed right then.

He stuck his arm into a drawer and scooped its contents into his lap. Bad idea, because something in the pile of packages and bottles was leaking onto his pants. Frustrated, not by the liquid that was in the pile, but rather what wasn't, Jim scooped the items back up and dropped them into a clear patch of flooring. He winced as he realized that something there, probably whatever was leaking, was not only also made of glass, but was now in pieces. He took his glasses and tried again to clean them. The lenses seemed to be permanently dirty.

_ Well _ , he thought.  _ So much for plan B _ .

He put his glasses back on and started digging again.

About 5 minutes later, something hit the back of his head.

"Jim, what in God's name is this?"

Jim didn't have to look to know that Bones had arrived. The doctor had a distinct voice that he'd recognize anywhere. He looked around the room for the first time since he began his search, and realized just how bad the mess had gotten. Jim brought a hand to the bad of his head to rub the sore spot.

"Geez, Bones, did you hit me with a brick?"

Bones scoffed.

"Maybe I should've. Why're our cabinets on display?"

Jim adjusted his glasses and sifted through the closet pile before giving up.

"They're not here."

"What's not here?"

Jim looked up at the other man. Despite his lenses, he could see the annoyed expression that usually sat on Bones's face.

"I can't find my contacts."

The doctor shrugged.

"I didn't know you wore contacts. Or glasses."

"These are just backups for emergencies."

"Lemme see them."

Jim shrugged and wordlessly handed his glasses to Bones, who put them on.

"Holy shit, Jim, you sure you're not blind?"

"Maybe. Give it." Jim reached out his hand, feeling like a toddler begging for a toy. Bones set the glasses down and let Jim put them back before he started talking again.

"Where're you goin' that you can't wear your glasses?"

Jim scoffed. "Can't wear them anywhere. I look dumb in these, and they're fucking scratched, that's why I never wear them."

Bones frowned. "Well then, wherever you're going, you'll have to wear those." He gestured at the glasses in question.

Jim stood up to stretch his legs.

"Hell no. I'll just stop by medical tomorrow to pick up some more at lunch." He carefully walked to the farthest pile and began to put everything away.

"What about until then?" Bones sighed.

Jim shrugged and grinned. "I'll wing it."

  
  


The next morning, the two of them sat in the mess hall, eating breakfast. Jim was trying to read a poster on the wall across from him while Bones was occupying himself with his padd.

_ Maybe this is gonna be harder than I thought. _

"Dammit," Bones began, startling Jim out of his thoughts. "Eat your food. You gotta have the energy."

Jim looked down at his full plate and shook his head.

"Just not feeling it today." He shrugged.

Bones scoffed and sat his padd down.

"So, it's been 45 minutes. How's life as a bat?"

"Hey, I'm not completely blind." Jim grinned.

"Sure, but functionally?" Bones replied.

Jim shrugged and returned his gaze to the poster.

_ That's an E, for sure. Maybe. Or is it an F? _

"What're you looking at?" Bones asked, turning his head to find Jim's target.

"That poster," Jim nodded towards it. "Wasn't there before, can hardly read it."

"It says ea-"

"No! Let me figure it out."

Bones sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just go over there then."

"Are you kidding me? And damage my pride like that? In front of them?" Jim gestured towards the table of cadets between them and the poster.

"Just do it before you strain your eyes too hard."

"Fine." Jim huffed and stood up, walking towards the wall.

Staring at the ground, Jim tried to focus on something. The tiles. His feet. Other feet. Everything was just blurry. He looked up and saw the outline of a person in front of him. Jim squinted, trying to see who it was.

"What are you looking at, Kirk?"

Jim vaguely recognized the voice, but he didn't have time for them. He was on a mission, albeit a dumb on. He grabbed the person's shoulders and pulled them towards him.

"What the hell?" the voice in front of him asked. Jim, hands still on their shoulders, guided the other cadet to the side of the walkway and continued walking.

Whoever the person was had a strong kick, because the next thing Jim knew, he was on the ground, pain radiating from his shin.

"Kirk, what the fuck?"

Jim pushed himself back to his feet before trying to make eye contact with the person. Failing, he gave up.

"Who are you?"

The person scoffed.

"You're really trying to get my name again, now?"

_ Ah, that makes sense. _

"Uhura! Okay, cool." Jim said with a grin. He turned in what he hoped was the direction of the poster when Uhura grabbed his shoulder and spun him back.

"Yeah, no. What in the world was that?" she said.

_ Oh, she's probably giving me  _ that _ look. _

"Uh, well, you see," Jim said, "I can't see."

_ Now she's probably got her eyebrow up. I bet she's Vulcan. _

"You… can't see?" Uhura asked, confused.

"Yeah, I lost my contact and my glasses are shit. I was just trying to read that poster."

Jim pointed in the direction of the poster. Uhura silently grabbed his hand and moved it until he was pointing somewhere else.

"Uh, yeah," Jim said, clearing his throat. "That poster."

Uhura laughed.

"Here."

She got behind him and started pushing him towards the poster. He stuck his arm out and stopped when he could touch the wall. He looked at the paper in front of him.

_ Of course.  _

"So, what does it say, Kirk?"

"It says," Jim suppressed a laugh.

"'Eat your food- you need the energy.'"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i c a n t f i g u r e o u t h o w t o m a r k i t a s i n p r o g r e s s  
> edit- nvm i got it lmao
> 
> as always, feedback is encouraged! have a good day!


End file.
